


宠物情人

by theautumnmorning



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautumnmorning/pseuds/theautumnmorning
Relationships: Lee Seokmin|DK/Lee Jihoon|Woozi, 硕勋
Kudos: 1





	宠物情人

*硕勋

李知勋原以为从不做卧底之后会有很长一段时间的安生日子，没成想刚在工位上舒舒服服躺两天，金珉奎就嬉皮笑脸凑过来，哥，帮个忙。  
其实这些来欠李知勋人情的条子也不是看不见李知勋的臭脸，奈何李知勋枪法太准反应太快，从来都是赶在敌人动手之前一枪崩了对方脑袋。  
李知勋晃晃脚上的沙滩鞋，对着手机上的游戏埋头苦干，给金珉奎晾在一边，金珉奎就差跪地求饶了，好话说了一麻袋，哥求你了，回来请你吃饭，不，你一个月的夜宵我承包了好吧。  
成交，李知勋手机锁了屏把鞋穿好，时间地址嫌犯档案，你能保证半夜吃饭随叫随到？金珉奎颠颠跑去拿来档案，随叫随到也太折腾人了吧……我家那位有多记仇你又不是不知道。李知勋干脆利落装子弹，我不管，反正他也是找你撒气。

金珉奎骑着摩托把李知勋送到城郊就赶忙跑回家做晚饭，李知勋吸吸鼻子揣着手蹲在一花鸟市场的角落打瞌睡。手机闹铃响了，李知勋搓搓眼睛，这嫌犯怎么还不出现，等到深夜也毫无动静，只听着旁边宠物店猫猫狗狗七嘴八舌，李知勋扒拉手机给金珉奎发消息，哪个黑心商户卖给你的情报，就你这样干这么多年没把底裤都花光也是不容易。  
金珉奎说是尹净汉给的，错不了，李知勋瘪嘴，你他妈被他骗的还少吗。金珉奎回了八百个哭脸，尹净汉说他这次要是骗人就和我离，哥，加油，为了你兄弟的婚姻幸福，挺住。  
李知勋给PSG上膛，旁边宠物店的噪音实在恼人，李知勋掏掏耳朵，这店主怎么回事，小东西们不睡觉吗。天快破晓，李知勋手脚冰冷，操，早知道不穿拖鞋了，李知勋往僵硬的手心哈气。宠物店的噪音难得变小，李知勋隐约听到了危险的声音，不好，有炸弹。

最近花鸟市场生意不好，很多店都关门大吉，唯剩了几家花店和李硕珉的宠物店还在苟延残喘。花店老板们三天打鱼两天晒网，只有李硕珉每天兢兢业业开门上班，把孩子们从笼子里解放出来，从清晨玩到深夜，敲着碗和猫狗老鼠兔子一起开饭。  
李硕珉那晚刚到家，隐约觉着走时少关了一个笼子门，安慰自己应该是记错，辗转一整晚，凌晨挂着老大的黑眼圈开着皮卡回店里，路过旁边花店搭的破雨棚，隐约听着旁边野草破木堆里传来小奶猫的呜咽。李硕珉跑进店里掏了根鱼干，可怜的小家伙，到叔叔这里来。  
扒拉开一人高的野草，见着满地的鲜血，角落窝的哪里是奶猫，是个大活人，半昏不醒的，头发湿漉漉贴在额角，从头到脚露出来的皮肤皆是惨白。李硕珉慌乱，渗出来的汗不比那人少，动他怕他痛，不动他会死。李硕珉咬着牙把人架进店里，站在原地团团转，手忙脚乱掏手机给洪知秀打电话，洪大夫，快来，出人命了。

李知勋本以为能跑掉炸弹攻击，谁成想那人太贼，埋了不少，自己中招，伤的不轻，仓皇爬进野草堆给金珉奎拨电话。刚把电话挂掉，就见着人影，李知勋心跳飙升，靠在墙上装死，草堆被扒开的瞬间李知勋心脏快跳出来，结果眯眼一瞟，一个奇怪的男人举着鱼干猫叫。李知勋满头满脸的问号，可惜实在没了力气动弹，被人抬进宠物店，阿猫阿狗满地跑，怪不得昨晚吵得要死，原来没关笼子。

洪知秀在花鸟市门口见着了停摩托的金珉奎，俩人面面相觑一起进了李硕珉的店，李硕珉眨眨眼睛看金珉奎掏警官证，慌忙低头看脚尖，磕磕巴巴闪闪烁烁，啊金警官我昨晚真的是不小心没关好笼子不是故意制造噪音……话还没说完，抬头一看来的俩人都围着刚刚抬来的人转，洪知秀握着那人的手喊李硕珉去倒点水，李硕珉一头雾水，刚端着水出来发现人已经上了担架往外抬呢。

李知勋咳嗽两声在病床上坐起来，旁边洪知秀脸色难看的像是在发丧，李知勋扯起嘴角笑，别耷拉着脸皮，咒我呢吗。洪知秀给李知勋喂水，你都鬼门关前走一遭了，还有心思乐。  
金珉奎抱个果篮去看李知勋，削着苹果问洪知秀为什么会过去，洪知秀说自己以前穷困的时候干过兽医，李硕珉常带着他孩子们来。李知勋乐的浑身都连带着疼，你还真是什么钱都赚啊。  
金珉奎切块苹果，结果手一抖掉了地下，趁李知勋没注意用嘴吹了吹就塞进李知勋嘴里，哥，等你好了该去谢谢人家李老板，要不是他给洪大夫打电话，你的魂现在指不定在哪飘呢。

李知勋大病初愈，从洪崔两口子那拉了满后备箱的高级猫粮去找李硕珉致谢，李硕珉倒是显得堂皇，眼睛眯起来笑，挠挠后脑勺，我这也没什么好招待你的，你看看有没有喜欢的猫崽子，送你一只。  
李知勋连摆手，我养我自己就够累了，可担不起拖家带口。李硕珉端杯水出来，问你身体还好吗，李知勋点点头，盯着旁边舔毛的小花猫发呆。李硕珉语重心长，李警官，再怎么为人民服务也要注意身体，赔了夫人又折兵的买卖咱可不能上赶着做呀。李知勋尴尬的笑笑，他的生活里受伤流血是最稀松平常的事，若是哪一阵子毫发无损的回警局，倒觉着不适应，他曾想过自己若是编一本自传，二十四万字一定只写满枪声。  
他看李硕珉正抱着大金毛给它梳毛，想了想这李老板活到现在最悲痛的事或许就是他哪个宝贝孩子撒手人寰，也是，一般人看见满草地浇水一般多的血，不留阴影才怪。  
李硕珉从里屋抱出来一只白猫，李警官，我见到你那天晚上就在那雨棚底下看见了它，也是不知道叫谁欺负了，缩在那叫的凄惨，现在你俩都好了，你看你俩这么有缘，给它起个名字吧。  
李知勋捏捏鼻子，我取不出来，要不直接叫猫算了。李知勋瘪嘴，这么漂亮的小伙子得叫个可爱的名字，叠个字，叫猫猫好了。来猫猫，叫爸爸。李硕珉端着猫举到李知勋跟前，李知勋从不愿自己的身体和除了床以外的地方有过多接触，僵硬的接过猫，挺直后背，眼睛紧紧闭起来，感觉再多抱一秒自己就会立马抽筋。李硕珉按着猫的肉垫，你要是想爸爸了就告诉叔叔，叔叔叫他来哦。

李知勋回了警局，权顺荣和夫胜宽一脸郑重赶来慰问伤员，李知勋看这俩人一脸谄媚，指定没好事。夫胜宽挤着笑把一个硬盘端正恭敬搁在李知勋桌上，伟大的李警官，这个案子，还得交给你。  
李知勋打开电脑一滚鼠标，操，怎么还是这花鸟市，我PTSD，不去不去。权顺荣听了眼泪快掉下来，知勋呐行行好吧，我刚被调去六街区没几天，实在抽不出手去搞定这个，就一个芝麻大点的案子，您动动手指头就团灭。  
李知勋看着密密麻麻的资料骂人，夫胜宽扯扯权顺荣袖口挤眉弄眼，俩人都知道，李知勋骂得越狠心里越软，只要他肯看，八成就是接下来了。  
李知勋身体刚好，洪知秀警告他要是活动太激烈他下半辈子就等着缠绵病榻吧，李知勋虽说爱好平躺，但也遭不住吃喝拉撒都在床上，只得收了性子慢慢来。抱了一箱高档啤酒进了李硕珉的店，李硕珉见人来就冲进里面抱猫，猫猫呀快，你爹地来了，好久没见了吧。  
李知勋尬笑摆手拒绝与自己儿子接触，李硕珉倒也不在意，跑去倒水。李知勋满脑子都是案子，开口问你这有人贩毒吗，吓的李硕珉差点和猫一并摔个屁股蹲儿，李警官，我可是良民。

夫胜宽那边说那伙人武装挺齐全，建议李知勋别打草惊蛇，李知勋点头，他可是叫那群人害得不轻，到时他必要亲手给这帮龟孙上坟。李知勋连着去了一个月，每天坐在李硕珉店橱窗前头张望，李硕珉第一天送水，第七天递烟，十五天留吃饭，二十八天李知勋通宵盯点，李硕珉哼哧哼哧从皮卡上搬来俩睡袋，自己舒舒服服躺进去，拍拍旁边，李警官，觉还是要睡的。  
金珉奎说过李知勋是全世界吃软不吃硬第一名，口是心非第二名，第一是尹净汉。李硕珉盛情难却，李知勋套着睡袋挪到窗前坐着，月像把尖刀，狠狠戳进李知勋心脏，他对你好温柔，你看到了吗。

李知勋在第三十二天成功把贩毒据点炸了个底朝点，按炸弹开关的时候李硕珉捂着耳朵抱着猫，脚边是李知勋吃剩的半盒速食米饭。李知勋得意的笑，往沙发上一倒，这叫以牙还牙，李老板，出来吧，那些人骨灰都吹没了。  
李知勋打电话喊权顺荣来处理后事，自己继续端着半碗米狼吞虎咽，李硕珉问自己是不是该搬走，李知勋点头，走了安全点。

李知勋一周后上班，发现警署旁边开了家宠物店，李硕珉穿着碎花围裙叉腰站门口教育一只阿拉斯加。李知勋笑的俩梨涡飘出来，李老板，我第一次见人和狗吵架的。李硕珉手里抓着猫粮袋子，那只叫猫猫的猫老老实实坐在李硕珉肩上，睥睨世人一样高傲舔爪子。李硕珉眼笑成一条缝和李知勋打招呼，李警官，下班来吃饭吗，新店有厨房。  
李硕珉新家就在新店楼上，李知勋那天骑着摩托追了犯人大半个城，口干舌燥去了李硕珉家，吨吨灌了一瓶冰可乐，李硕珉换了另一个花色的围裙在厨房掀锅盖，猫猫凑在脚边抓袜子。李知勋精疲力尽，再加上前一晚权顺荣寻死觅活来让他帮忙查人档案，李知勋熬的眼皮打架，奈何李硕珉厨房的味实在太香，被吊着过去，趴李硕珉后背用力嗅，好像用尽了最后一丝力气，挂在人家身上昏睡过去。

李硕珉搬过来之后李知勋就没再踏进警署餐厅，夫胜宽在旁边阴阳怪气说他吃独食，李知勋得瑟，你们想吃还没有呢。  
李硕珉把李知勋当猫猫养，闲着没事就砸着嘴举瓶可乐让李知勋举爪子，李知勋举了，顺便把李硕珉脸挠花，老子是警局第一硬汉，再叫我猫猫我真的发狠挠了。李硕珉一把抓住白玉团子的手，你看，还说自己不是猫，硬汉挠人吗。  
李知勋趴李硕珉家阳台躺椅上打手游，李硕珉在旁边浇花，怂恿猫猫去和他生父亲近一下，大小猫趴一起，阳光透过脸颊绒毛透的影都一模一样，不愧是亲生的。

李知勋和李硕珉的关系愈发暧昧，顺理成章无人迟疑，头一月深夜骑摩托去找夜宵，小半年李知勋一脸漠然给旁边看爱情电影哭成泪人的李硕珉塞纸巾，一年多李硕珉不小心把李知勋灌醉，那人像刚下生没长毛的猫崽子，红扑扑粉嘟嘟，窝在李硕珉怀里喷酒气。  
俩人在不大的阁楼里接吻，白日宣淫毫不避讳，李硕珉一举一动都宣告着温柔，一分钟问三回宝贝累不累，李知勋翻白眼，你他妈哪来那么多废话。李硕珉笑了，你不累是吧，等一会说一句不要就罚香吻一枚。两人折腾到转钟了，李硕珉意犹未尽，李知勋偏偏又是个好强的，脏话塞了满屋但就不说一句不要，整个人像从温泉里捞出来，湿漉漉暖呼呼冒热气儿。猫猫自己开了门进来，站床边不停叫，李硕珉赶忙去遮猫眼，你这小子，还没成年呢，不能看，叫个屁你叫，出去出去。  
李知勋笑的上气不接下气，眉眼鼻子皱一起，李硕珉你是真傻还是假傻。

日子就这么过，可李知勋老是觉得李硕珉有事瞒着他，虽说这人的眼神绝顶单纯，让李知勋觉着他在那花鸟市场活了这么些年真是上天垂怜。但是证据是不会骗人的，李硕珉常常一脸倦容，说昨晚哪个孩子又不老实睡觉，李知勋在他家留宿的遭数不少，晚上楼上楼下都是一片死寂，他再追问李硕珉就岔开话题。

李知勋没多在意，还骂自己职业病看谁都像嫌疑人。那天李知勋受托去隔壁城市崩人脑袋，背了把重狙，管李硕珉借了皮卡开着走，临走怕李硕珉不放心跟去，就说是去六街区杀个人，明早把车还回来。  
李知勋开到目的地，在给他安排好的酒店房间架枪，李知勋靠窗边往下张望，突然看到一张熟悉的脸，李硕珉穿着皮夹克靠着哈雷管旁边人借火，那双梳毛浇花煮泡面的手熟练的弹烟灰，李知勋眯眯眼，他对李硕珉的腰身熟悉的很，看着粗细，夹克里藏了两把枪不止。  
李硕珉眼里杀气快满出来，捏着烟蒂吸一大口，脸颊凹进去，下颌一记明显的枪伤，留了道短疤。李知勋扣扳机的手第一次发颤，眼睁睁看着李硕珉给自己的目标人物递烟。  
李知勋深呼吸，一枪穿了嫌犯脑袋，李硕珉面不改色心不跳，俩人的手还有根香烟连着，白色烟皮溅上血点，晕开一片。李硕珉脚踩灭烟蒂，一双眸子尖锐无比，朝着李知勋在的方位扫射，李知勋被击中，扶着枪站窗口喘粗气，两人的眼神里皆是惊涛骇浪。这要是照平日，李知勋开了枪还站在窗口发愣，早就被乱枪射成筛子，今天也不例外，李知勋心口千疮百孔，五味杂陈，血流干了才开始流泪，泪流干了开始流汗，汗流干了，汗流干了，李知勋抬眼，李硕珉已经没了踪影。

李知勋给尹净汉打电话，问他认不认识李硕珉，尹净汉支支吾吾，李知勋说就求你这一件事，你别骗我。尹净汉和盘托出，说李硕珉是老东家的人，原来跟在自己手下，后来自己撂了挑子，他也跟着不干了去开宠物店，可后来听说他有把柄在人家手里，这才回去卖命。  
李知勋开着皮卡，后视镜上自己送给李硕珉的保命吊坠叮当作响，当时自己亲手挂上，说李老板这样的大善人死了可真是世界遗憾。他又到处托人问李硕珉，收到的信息是这人心狠手辣，眨眨眼就能草菅人命，但只杀恶人，他的兄弟笑他傻菩萨，上午捅了人下午回家去喂猫。

李硕珉逃了，逃的很远，骑了两天两夜没怎么合眼，脸色难看的像是跟着尹净汉杀了三天的人，实在累的不能动，骑着哈雷一头拐进路旁的荒地，蹲地上抽烟，一盒又一盒，车上的存货抽完了，李硕珉胡子拉碴站直身子伸懒腰。他想过瞒一辈子，瞒到两人都剩最后一口气，并排躺尸，自己咬牙等他先走，然后对着他的尸体落一滴泪，说对不起。  
事情败露之后畅快迅速取代慌乱心碎和痛苦，李硕珉倚在摩托上看太阳升起来，想起来那个午后猫脸上的毛映着光，问他米饭还有多久能煮好。  
李硕珉跨上车准备继续逃，逃到哪里逃到何时，听天由命。还没发动，尹净汉电话打开，劈头盖脸一顿骂，说李知勋命都要没了你还在那抽烟，你为什么不告诉我你那把柄是李知勋啊你个笨蛋。

李硕珉赶回去的之后尹净汉正和老东家的人互相用枪指着脑门，李知勋从头到脚全是伤，被链子手铐死死缠在墙上，苍白的腕好像随时都会断开，李硕珉目眦欲裂，声音呕哑，两把枪掏出来指着以前出生入死的兄弟们的心口，快他妈给我放了他。

李硕珉的人生是血泊里趟过的，从小出生在枪林弹雨里头，每一寸肌肤每一根汗毛都沾过血。上头看中他，送去警校学本事，当时警校有一位不爱出宿舍门的传奇人物，据说没有他打不中的靶，李硕珉次次都去围观那人练枪，这人长得和小猫一样，却一身虎豹本事。李硕珉在射击场捡了一只小白猫，叫声甜的酥骨头，爪子尖的要人命，给他起了个名叫李知勋，考试前把猫放桌子上，摆一根猫薄荷，跪地磕头求不挂科。  
李硕珉想过远离老东家去警署追随李知勋，可身家性命都压在那，就像一只大铁笼子，让你看见所有，但就不让你离开，一寸都不得。在道上想要长命百岁就是痴人说梦，李硕珉亲戚朋友死的死伤的伤，他了无挂念，尹净汉全身而退去蜜里调油谈恋爱了，李硕珉跟着消了ID跑去开店，养了七只白猫，分别叫李知勋一号二号三号四号五号六号七号。说实话他都快忘了李知勋长什么样子，只不过李知勋就是血海里一根救命稻草，李硕珉揪住了，把双手从鲜血里捞出来钉上去，除非皮开肉绽，否则李硕珉这辈子都不可能撒手。  
也许是老天有眼，李硕珉在草堆里见到了李知勋零号，比那几只猫还要像猫，晚上凑过去抱被大力推开，忙着炒饭的时候又从背后凑上来，发丝还站着枪炮的硝烟味，温热的肚皮贴着自己的后背一起一伏。揽着他拍了张照片，按进花花绿绿的相框里，被他下班来吃饭的时候看见，笑着骂又土又丑。

李知勋吊着一口气，说李硕珉你快滚，你说的，别赔了夫人又折兵，滚吧。李硕珉就是危险的温柔乡，李知勋毫无顾虑跌进去，午夜梦回，利刃插了满身。

李硕珉醒过来的时候眼前一片白晃晃，转头的看见李知勋身上插满管子躺在旁边，李硕珉觉得这场景似曾相识，好像接下来该掉滴泪说对不起了。没一会又昏睡过去，梦里还捶胸顿足可惜没说那一句对不起，盘算了一会见着了李知勋的鬼魂该怎么下跪道歉。

大梦初醒，李硕珉砸着嘴，睁眼看见李知勋红着小猫眼，脸色骤变，想着起身立马下跪，结果李知勋两滴大泪砸脸上，你这个混蛋，你和他们拼命干嘛啊。  
洪知秀坐在诊室揉太阳穴，和崔韩率抱怨，咱俩这都是些什么朋友，三天两头断胳膊断腿，怎么就没一个先断气，我再治下去就他妈倒闭了。  
李硕珉哂笑，洪大夫，救命要紧呐，您大人大量，要不我店里刚来一批兔崽子，您看谁顺眼，都送你。

李知勋出院半年正式复工，威风凛凛去领导办公室接了升职的命令，气的权顺荣牙根痒痒。金珉奎下了班正在市场挑洋葱，李知勋一个电话打过来，又解决一位，喊他去处理。  
金珉奎拉了一车鱼肉蛋奶去了凶案现场，到地方一看，李知勋李硕珉俩人皮衣锃亮靠着辆哈雷，一人一支烟，两对眸子连血腥气都是夫妻相，李硕珉怀里抱着猫，小家伙睡的比谁都香。  
金珉奎嘲讽，你怎么办个人还带家属啊，李硕珉把烟掐灭，我和猫猫是后勤保障部队，来送泡面的，知勋呐，料包全放吗。


End file.
